In a medical environment, many devices have tubing adapted for manual connection in order to provide a fluid connection between devices or between a device and a patient including enteral feeding pumps and intravenous feeding lines. Each of these devices includes one or more connectors that a user or practitioner may inadvertently connect together. This may result in the successful connection of incompatible devices or the supply of fluid or nutrient to an improper intravenous line or a device such as an inflatable bladder used in deep vein thrombosis therapy. Successful connection of incompatible devices may harm patients or damage equipment.
When connecting a medical device to a fluid supply, a non-leaking seal must be made between compatible devices and/or fluid sources. Thus, connections must be designed to provide an adequate seal between sealing surfaces when the devices and/or supply are compatible. Typical devices have a male and female connector that, when pressed together, form a fluid tight seal. The connectors come in different sizes and shapes and typically have O-rings or gaskets to help create a fluid tight seal.
Examples of a medical device connected to a fluid supply include compression therapy devices that are wrapped around a limb to prevent peripheral edema and conditions that form blood clots such as deep vein thrombosis. These devices typically include at least one air bladder that is sized and shaped for being applied around the limb. The bladder is inflated and deflated to artificially stimulate blood flow throughout the appendage that would normally result from, for example, walking. An example of such a device that is configured for disposal about a foot is shown in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0187499. Typically, these compression devices are connected to a tube set which provides fluid communication from a pressure source to the compression device. A controller is employed to regulate the flow of fluid from the pressure source to the compression device.
The compression device, tube set and controller each contain connections for connecting and disconnecting the compression device from the pressure source. It is desirable to avoid erroneous connection of a medical device other than the compression device, for example an intravenous needle, to the pressure source.